1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to showerheads, and more specifically to pulsating showerheads.
2. Background Art
Generally, showerheads are used to direct water from the home water supply onto a user for personal hygiene purposes. Showers may provide an alternative to bathing in a bath tub.
In the past, bathing was the overwhelmingly popular choice for personal cleansing. However, in recent years showers have become increasingly popular for several reasons. First, showers generally take less time than baths. Second, showers generally use significantly less water than baths. Third, shower stalls and bath tubs with showerheads are typically easier to maintain. Fourth, showers tend to cause less soap scum build-up.
With the increase in popularity of showers has come an increase in showerhead designs and showerhead manufacturers. Many showerheads, for example, may emit pulsating streams of water in a so-called “massage” mode. Yet others are referred to as “drenching” showerheads, since they have relatively large faceplates and emit water in a steady, soft spray pattern.